1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a rearview mirror assembly, specifically to a rearview mirror assembly for use in vehicles and incorporating functions of a radar detector and/or laser detector.
2. Prior Art
Radar detectors for vehicles have been in common use for many years as they provide a desired function for the vehicle driving public. There are several factors that make the use of radar detectors unpleasant for the consumer and prevent its more widespread use.
Radar detectors are typically after-market purchases and are installed as home using a variety of simple included mounts. When using these included mounts, consumers are given instructions as to where to mount the device in order to experience the greatest performance from the device. An ideal position is in the center of the vehicle, close to the windshield glass, and as high as possible without being in the line of sight of the tinted band typically found at the top of most windshields.
One of the most common mounts utilizes a plurality of suction cups attached to a mounting bracket by which the radar detector is suspended from the windshield of the vehicle. The other involves attaching the device to a bracket that clips to a sun visor mounted to the ceiling of the vehicle. Under these constraints, the best possible location is in the location typically occupied by the rearview mirror. Since that location is not available, the next options available, given the included mounts, are either attached to the windshield directly below the rearview mirror or attached to the right side of the driver's sun visor.